Disney Galaxy: Frozen Web
by Ajer0695
Summary: The First Story for a massive Disney crossover series. Introducing Elsa from Frozen and Spider-man from Ultimate Spider-man. Elsa has been feeling rather lonely lately, until she meets Spider-man and accidentally gets tangled in a battle between the Avengers and the Frost Giants.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine if every Disney owned movie, TV show, and video game were each a self-contained dimension, and that every character can use their vehicles to travel between the dimensions like spaceships travel between planets. That is basically the concept for the Disney Galaxy.**

**Disney Galaxy is the largest ever Disney based crossover, in which I will try to fill in as many references from every movie, TV show, and video game, whether it's good, bad, or completely unknown. The heroes are the Keepers of Light, a group dedicated to keeping the "Galaxy" safe from the clutches of the Darkness. The team comprises of characters from different branches of the Disney franchise. They include: Elsa (Disney Princesses), Spider-man (Marvel), Wall-E (Pixar), Kanan (Star Wars), Jack Sparrow (the Live-Action movies), and Arjun (the Bollywood movies (yes, Disney made two animated Bollywood movies.))**

**In these first three stories, I will introduce you to the six members before they became the Keepers, as well as set the stage for what you can expect in the main storyline known as The Keepers of Light. This story is called Frozen Web and will focus on Spider-man and Elsa.**

**Chapter 1: Boredom**

Business time in Main Street, the time where several characters rush back and forth, chatting, shopping, and eating. And what better place to see a huge rush in this glorious morning than in Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor. Elsa really enjoyed working in the parlor, zipping around in her blue ice dress freezing up delicious frozen delights, whether it is sundaes, floats, or just regular scoops. Well, the recipes are usually Vanellope Von Schweetz's designs, since she's the one who knows more about making sweet things, however, she really liked how Elsa's powers always seems to freeze the ice cream at the right temperature, so that's it is soft and savory to eat, but always cold enough to last for hours without a freezer. Now Elsa serves as the official ice cream maker, while Vanellope runs the place and whip up recipes. Throngs of people come to taste Elsa's ice cream; it's probably the most famous in all of the Disney Galaxy. They always send their best compliments to Elsa for their delicious ice cream, which always gave Elsa a sense of accomplishment and belonging, something she's been struggling with since her creation. But today, Elsa's been feeling kind of low. While she still manages to freeze her desserts just right, some customers have noticed Elsa's bad feeling. She was less graceful than usual, and her delivery came with a smile that seemed a little forced.

Hiro Hamada was the one who practically noticed it. He came in one time to get some ice cream for his team when she noticed Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa," he said concerned, "Are you all right?" Elsa looked at Hamada kind of distracted.

"Hm? Oh, hi Hiro," she said quickly, "Sorry, I'm a little busy."

"Uh, I guess," Hiro said, "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing," Elsa said, "Just… nothing."

"Perhaps you are experiencing some health problems," said the electronic voice of Baymax, the white medical robot, currently out of his armor, that fallows Hiro around.

"Oh, no," Elsa said, "I'm not sick or anything."

"I shall scan you for any ailnesses," Baymax said.

"Oh, that's not really neccess-"

"Scan complete," Baymax interrupted. Elsa looked at Baymax aghast, which made Hiro smile.

"He usually doesn't take no for an answer," he said.

"Scan shows no signs of any ailnesses," Baymax said, "However, your heart rate levels and brain activity show signs of mild frustration. Diagnosis: boredom."

"What?" Elsa chuckled, "That's crazy."

"Well, not really," Hiro said, "I mean, what have you done after your story, aside from working here?"

Elsa thought about it for a minute, trying to recall some kind of adventure she recently had.

"Well," she said uncertainly, "Aside from an upcoming short and a supposed sequel, there was that whole half season of Once Upon a Time."

"Um," Hiro said, fingers twiddling, "That wasn't _technically _you."

"But I was involved," Elsa said, "Technically. As advisor for the other me."

"You know, maybe you should consider visiting other worlds," Hiro said, "You know, just hang out, try some stuff, maybe stop a few bad guys."

Elsa sighed. "I wish I could. But you know I'm not exactly adventure material." With that, she handed Hiro six sundaes.

After the long business day, Elsa boarded Kristoff's sled with Sven attached to it and rode through the deep purple skies of the inter-space to Arendelle. It was nighttime in Arendelle (as it is in the other worlds). She parked the sled by the stables of her castle, and after unfastening Sven and feeding him a carrot, went into the castle to see what's for dinner. As soon as she entered the castle, Anna ran up and gave Elsa a big hug.

"Finally!" she said, "I was wondering when you'd get back!" Elsa released herself from Anna's grasp and gave her a sly smile.

"Anna," she said, "You know I always come back at this time every day." Anna let out a fake annoyed grunt.

"I know!" she said, "But I still feel that's too long!" Anna and Elsa shared a small moment of laughter at Anna's comment, before Anna straightened herself up and cleared her throat.

"Well, lucky for you, you're in time for dinner!" she said, "Tiana and Naveen are here, and they brought their gumbo! _Steaming hot gumbo!_"

"That's great Anna," Elsa said before frowning, "But, uh, I'm not really hungry right now." Anna's smile dropped.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's nothing just…" before Elsa could finish her sentence, she noticed Anna's disappointed look and gave a small sigh.

"You know what?" she said with a small smile, "I'll just grab one bowl."

After dinner, Elsa decided to go out for a small walk. The crisp winter air flowed over Elsa's face, providing her with a sense of comfort. The Aurora Borealis was out, as well as several of the animal spirits that travel with it. Kenai, Nita, and Koda were sitting on a small snow hill watching the spirits, sometimes occasionally waving their paws at spirits they recognized, including Sitka and Koda's mother. As she walked, Elsa thought about what Hiro and Baymax told her about her being bored. She didn't want to admit, but maybe they were right. Maybe she is a bit bored staying in the same world all day. Maybe she needs to take a break and visit a new world, like many other characters. The only real problem is that the Disney Princess's weren't adventurers. There have been a few recent examples, such as Mulan and Merida, but Elsa didn't really feel as adventurous as either of them. Heck, even in her story, the most adventurous thing the creators made her do was fight off two guards, but Elsa knew better than to try and replicate that anytime soon. Still, Elsa thought, I suppose I do owe Anna a vaca-.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a gigantic ball of ice breaking through the dimensia-sphere and crashing into the snowy landscape. Startled by this, Elsa ran over to the ball of ice. From what she can tell through the semi-transparant ice, it seemed that this was actually a giant ship and someone was in it.

"Hello?" Elsa called out, "Are you okay?" Suddenly the doors opened with a load hiss, and a huge blue man walked out, towering over Elsa.

_A Frost Giant! _Elsa thought in her head. The Frost Giant looked down at Elsa and gave a coy smile.

"Well," he said a low grumbly voice, "You look like the perfect candidate." Candidate? What was he talking about? Before Elsa could ask, the Frost Giant lunged at Elsa, his ice blue arm reaching out. He stopped suddenly, as if some thing was pulling him. Suddenly, he lurched, as if he received an electric shock, and collapsed on the floor, barely crashing on Elsa.

When she looked inside the ship, she noticed her savior. A teenage boy, roughly her height, dressed in red and blue tights. _Spider-man? _Elsa thought, _What's he doing here? _Spider-man staggered forward, slightly laughing.

"Ladies and gentleman!" he said weakly, "Meet the new Frost Giant wrestling champion, Spider-Man!" Then he collapse face first on the snow, unconscious.

"Oh Diz," Elsa said to herself.

**Glossary:**

**Characters: the general term for people in the Disney Galaxy, given how they were all created as story characters.**

**Creation: the debut appearance of a character.**

**Believers: All of the children and adults in the real world who believe in the characters.**

**Story: The main story of the movie or TV show that the character was featured in.**

**Creators: The men and women who originally created these characters in the real world.**

**Inter-space: the starry skies that separate the different worlds.**

**Dimensia-sphere: the thin border that seperates the world from the inter-space.**

**Oh Diz: a common expression of fear, annoyance, or frustration, named after Disney. Similar to certain expressions in the real world like "Oh crap," "Oh, Jeez," or even "Oh f-" well you get the idea.**

**References:**

**Main Street – Disneyland and Magic Kingdom**

**Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor – Disneyland**

**Elsa, Sven, Anna, and Kristoff – Frozen**

**Vanellope Von Schweetz – Wreck-it Ralph**

**Hiro and Baymax – Big Hero 6**

**Tiana and Naveen – The Princess and the Frog**

**Kenai, Koda, Nita, Sitka, Koda's mother, the spirits – Brother Bear**

**Frost Giant – Thor**

**Spider-man – Ultimate Spider-man**

**Additional Author's Note:**

**- This is a reupload of this chapter. In the previous version, I wanted to give an idea that Elsa had no love interest and that Spider-man was going to be her love interest. After a while, I realized how weird that whole concept sounded and also felt that they would be more like best friends than lovers. The rest of the story is going to have no hints of a potential romance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest**

Anna kept pacing back and forth in the main foyer, thumbs twiddling like madness. She was worried about what to tell Elsa when she got back. While Elsa was away on her walk, Tiana noticed how Elsa seemed to have been feeling kind of low, possibly of boredom. Anna knows that Elsa doesn't consider herself as a character who goes on an adventure, but she did felt that maybe she and Kristoff would take her on a small trip to some random world. Anna was concerned about how Elsa would react, but fortunately with the help of Tiana, Naveen, and Kristoff, she had an idea of what to say to Elsa. As she stood by the main gates waiting for Elsa to return, Tiana and Naveen put on their coats so that they can leave for their home world. Anna gave a small thank you to Tiana for the suggestions. Tiana went up to Anna and gave her a comforting hug.

"Anna, it will be all right," Tiana said, "You'll see."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, concerned.

"I'm positive," Tiana said, "For all we know, she could probably walk through that door right now with an adventure ready for her."

As if right on cue, Naveen finally opened the door and was surprised to Elsa holding an unconscious Spider-man on her shoulders. Anna ran up to her to find out what the heck is going on.

"Elsa-" she started before Elsa cut her off.

"We need someplace warm!" Elsa said urgently, "Now!" Immediately, Elsa, with the help of her sister, got Spider-man in a small guest room and lay him on the coach. Kristoff got to work on starting the fireplace. Elsa tore off Spider-man's mask to reveal a teenage face, with light brown hair, lazily slumped as if he was asleep. She started giving him small slaps on the cheeks, trying to wake him up.

"Peter?" she called out, "All you alright? Wake up!" He didn't respond, only with a small groan.

"Aunt May," he said lazily, "It's Saturday." Anna looked up at Elsa in amazement.

"You know him?" she asked Elsa.

"He's a regular at the ice cream parlor," Elsa said hastily, "Always ordering a chocolate chip sundae with an ice cream float."

"He eats all that?" Anna said in disbelief.

"I don't know how he does it!" Elsa said, "But right now, we need to get him warm. Any ideas?"

"Try this," Naveen said as he handed Elsa the pot of leftover gumbo. Elsa felt the pot and found it to be still warm, which is good. Using a spoon, he fed Spider-man a spoonful of gumbo and tilted his back so that he could swallow. Suddenly, Spider-man's eyes opened up and he leapt up to the ceiling, clinging on to it with his adhesive powers.

"WOAH!" he yelled out, "That was some zing!" He released himself from the ceiling and landed gracefully on the couch. After shaking his head from the effects of the gumbo, he suddenly noticed Elsa and beamed.

"Oh, hey Elsa," he said. He looked around at his surroundings and then frowned.

"I'm not in the Gibson Girl, am I?" he said.

"Unfortunately," Elsa said, "What were you doing in that Frost Giant spaceship thing?"

"I was just hitching a ride, but that Frost Giant noticed me, and we ended up crashing on this world."

"Are you hurt?" Anna asked.

"Nah," Spider-man said, "Just a little cold." He stood from the coach, but the minute he did, he suddenly cried out in pain, kneeling forward with his hand on his back. Elsa and Anna quickly ran up and set him back on the couch.

"Don't worry," Spider-man said, "Nothing's broken. Except maybe my spine, a few ribs, probably everything else."

"You're going to need some rest," Elsa said as she got another bowl of gumbo, "Eat this. Now where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," Spider-man said.

"Can you be more specific?" Spider-man pointed to his lower torso, where the ribs are. Gently, Elsa placed an icy hand on it. Spider-man winced slightly, but finally relaxed, slumping down on the coach. Peter's face suddenly changed from pain to relief as the pain in his ribs subsided.

"Whew," he said, "Thanks, I needed that. You should forget ice cream and be a medic at the Helicarrier." Elsa gave a small chuckle.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said.

"Hey, um, I was wondering…" Before Spider-man could finish his sentence, Elsa finished.

"You need a ride back to New York," she said, "Just rest here, eat the gumbo, and tomorrow morning I'll drop you home." Spider-man gave a sly smile.

"So you're a Snow Queen, an ice cream maker, a doctor, _and _a psychic." Elsa smiled at that; Peter was a bit of a joker. With that, though they left him in the room to rest. Outside, Anna had a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Elsa aksed.

"That was… strange," Anna said, "It almost sounded as if you were going on an adventure."

"No!" Elsa said, "I'm just dropping him back to New York. There's no adventure in that!"

"Yeah, but think about it," Anna said excitedly, "You could be hanging out with superheroes, kick some Frost Giant butt, be a Dizzing hero or some-" Elsa finally silenced her by summoning a large pile of snow over her head.

**References:**

**- New York: Avengers and Ultimate Spider-man.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Long Ride Ahead**

Elsa suddenly woke to the sound of cluttering and clanging. Carefully, she got of bed and headed downstairs. Her ears picked up the clanging coming from the kitchen. Carefully, she grasped the door handle, her other hand forming a tight ice cloud, ready to summon something to protect herself. She opened the door and screamed until she realized what she saw. Spider-man was up on the ceiling corner, between two kitchen cabinets. His mask was slightly raised, revealing his nose and mouth while his hands were digging inside a small green ceramic jar. Quickly, Spider-man kept pulling out blue frosted cookies from the jar and shoved them in his mouth, dropping crumbs as he made gobbling sounds. He then noticed Elsa staring by the door.

"Oh, morning!" he said with his mouth full. He stuck out his index finger as sign to wait while he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"I was just grabbing an early breakfast," he said. Elsa looked at him in astonishment. How does he always get up to these places? Then she noticed the jar that Spidey was stealing cookies from and instantly recognized it. But instead of out right saying, she smiled and said.

"I think Anna said something about a surprise batch of cookies she hid where nobody would find it." Spidey looked at the jar awkwardly before turning to Elsa.

"Um, don't tell Anna," he said embarrassingly. After he came down from the corner, Elsa grabbed herself a relatively light breakfast, which was simply toast and jam. Spider-man sat with her and started to munch on a croissant roll.

"How do you eat so much?" Elsa asked in amazement.

"When you're a web-slinging superhero," Spider-man said, "You tend to burn a lot of calories." Elsa laughed at that. Anna and Kristoff who also got some simple breakfast and joined them at the table, and the plans for getting Spider-man home were made. Spidey needed to get back to the world of New York, where he, S.H.I.E.L.D, and the Avengers spend all day stopping bad guys from doing some evil scheme or another. Since the only vehicle available for usage in Arendelle was Kristoff's sled, that meant that they would have to rely on D-currents to get to New York, which would take roughly 45 minutes in D-time. That means it's probably best to leave now, right after breakfast. Elsa volunteered to be the one to take Spider-man since they already have a history and (at least, for Elsa) it was her responsibility to bring him home since he saved her life. So the sled was prepared for the journey. Sven was attached to the harness, Spider-man got some snacks (and by that, I mean that he got roughly a whole basket full of food), and to help ensure Elsa's safety, Kristoff gave her the only weapon he had, which was his pickaxe. Before they left, Anna told Elsa to "kick some Frost Giant butt for her," during the trip. Seriously, will Anna just give it rest?

After Elsa and Spider-man climbed onto the sled, Elsa sprinkled down some pixie dust on Sven. This usually causes Sven to sneeze given its ticklish nature, but nonetheless, Sven's hooves left the ground. The pixie dust was just enough to get Sven to leave the dimensia-sphere, and once he reached it, the D-currents took over and Sven was allowed to relax as the currents transported them to New York. As they rode along the D-currents through the starry inter-space, Elsa looked around at the bustling vehicles roaming around. You had Stich's red ship, Cinderella's coach, the Black Pearl, even the Ghost. She caught sight of other different worlds, the planet sized dimensions containing many characters interacting with each other. From the misty jungles of Adventureland to the arid deserts of Agrabah. There was a brief moment of awkward silence.

"So…" Spider-man said awkwardly, "How is it going in Arendelle?"

"Hm? Oh, it's okay," Elsa said pretty quickly, "Just… you know, okay." There was a tiny bit of silence before Elsa finally decided to ask an all-important question.

"Why was the Frost Giant at Arendelle?" Spidey looked at Elsa and answered her.

"To be totally honest, I don't even know," he said, "All I know is that the Frost Giants have been appearing on every single world."

_"Every world?"_ Elsa asked, astonished.

"Yeah," Spidery said, "And even stranger, they aren't doing their usual "evil-freezing-of-the-whole-world" scheme. No offense."

"None taken," Elsa threw in.

"Anyway," Spidey continued, "instead of freezing the world, they're just taking characters in their ships and flying off. They keep calling them 'candidates.'"

"That's what the Frost Giant said when he came out of that ship," Elsa said, "He called me a candidate."

"Right," Spidey said, "So pretty much every hero in this Galaxy is spread out trying to stop these guys. The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, the Incredibles, Mulan, Hercules, OWCA, The Guardians of the Galaxy, The Power Rangers, you name it." Elsa's fist tightened, as snow started to fall around the sled.

"You okay?" Spider-man asked. Elsa quickly pulled herself together and the snow subsided.

"Yeah," she said, "I was just thinking that, what if Anna was there instead of me, and she got captured? I don't what the Frost Giants are doing with these characters, but I know it isn't good." As she said this, a tear started to stream down her face, but she quickly wiped it off.

"Hey, I know how you feel," Spider-man said, "You know, the whole "I-need-to-protect-my-loved-ones-or-else-there's-no-point-in-living," kind of feeling. I go through it everyday as Spider-man."

"Huh," Elsa said with a chuckle, "Hard to imagine an ice cream munching, joke spewing, guy in red pajamas feeling the same way I do."

"I'm serious," Spider-man said, "I may look like the luckiest guy in the world, but I've also lost people."

"Your parents?" Elsa asked.

"Sort of," Spidey said, "My uncle. He was practically my dad growing up as a kid."

"Sorry," Elsa said.

"No it's okay," Spidey said, "My point is we all have someone we love and we'd do anything to make sure they're safe. But if there's one thing I learned, it's that with great power comes great responsibility. We need to manage our guilt in order to use our gifts to make the world a better place."

"That sounded kind of preachy," Elsa chuckled. Brief silence as Spidey thought about it.

"Yeah, it kinda did." Eventually, the world of New York came to view, a big gray ball with towering skyscrapers rising form the surface like spikes. Elsa grabbed hold of the reins and guided Sven down to the dimensia-sphere. When they broke through, they were suddenly caught in a war zone. Several lasers, ice blasts, and fire blasts were flying all over the place as the Frost Giant ships exchanged fire with Quin-Jets and other hero characters. And the sled was right in the middle of it.

"Oh Diz," Spidey said, worried, "This going to get bumpy!"

**Glossary:**

**D-currents: these are flowing waves of energy found in the inter-space similar to ocean currents. Primarily used by vehicles that are land-based or sea-based.**

**D-time: the time it takes to reach certain worlds via the inter-space. 1 minute in real time equals roughly 10 min of D-time.**

**Pixie dust: the magical substance used to make land-based or sea-based vehicles fly. Usually it's only enough to get them through the dimensia-sphere.**

**References:**

**Stitch's Red Ship: Lilo & Stitch**

**Cinderella's Couch: Cinderella**

**The Black Pearl: Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Ghost: Star Wars Rebels**

**Adventureland: Disneyland and Magic Kingdom**

**Agrabah: Aladdin**

**The Incredibles**

**Mulan**

**Hercules**

**OWCA: Phineas and Ferb**

**The Guardians of the Galaxy**

**The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Attack on New York**

The sled swerved sharply right, narrowly dodging an Ice ship, which was being hijacked by Mr. Incredible. Even after the narrow dodge, the Sled keep going downward really fast toward the streets. Sven kept flailing his legs in panic. Spider-man still had the reins in his hands and started whipping them furiously.

"Up! Up! Up!" He said urgently, "Why aren't you listening?"

"The pixie dust!" Elsa said worryingly, "It's wearing out!" The sled steeped further and further, just about to crash onto the streets until suddenly, Sven was lifted by the muscular Thor, while Iron Man and Goliath grabbed hold of the sled. Thor gave a coy smile and waved.

"Thanks for dropping in!" he said jokingly. Elsa's heart fluttered. Man, does Thor look good, with that smooth blonde hair, chiseled face, and those muscles. Dang, those muscles! Iron Man spoke into his intercom.

"Director," he said, "Spider-man's back and he's brought a friend. Taking them to the Helicarrier."

"It's about time you showed up," Goliath said in his deep raspy voice, "We Gargoyles can fly faster than you mortals."

"Good to see you too, Goliath," Spider-man said distracted, "When did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago," Iron Man said, "They just up and at em' attacked."

"Why?" Elsa said worried.

"Beats me," Iron Man said, "Probably they're trying to distract us or some-"

"Sorry! Hero business! Excuse me!" Spider-man said quickly as he leapt right off the sled and into the hectic mess of ships and heroes. Elsa looked down as Spider-man landed on an Ice ship that flew under them.

"I hate it when he does that," Goliath grumbled, "Better get you back to the Helicarrier, your majesty." Suddenly, Elsa didn't want to go to the Helicarrier. Seeing Spider-man jump out of the sled into the fray triggered a combined emotion of fear and anger. Was Peter stupid? How can you just drop into the mess like that? A thought came across Elsa, which was both courageous and stupid. Elsa owed Peter a ride home, and that promise wouldn't mean anything if he ended up killed. Elsa tried to combat this thought, saying in her head that it would also mean nothing if she ended up dead. But, her body was already in motion. She quickly told Iron Man and Goliath not to scratch the sled and jumped right after Spider-man.

She fell a great distance, letting the air rush over her face, until she landed sharply on another Ice Ship, which was being smashed up by the Hulk. Still in his rage mode, he almost knocked Elsa off, but fortunately stopped when he noticed who it was, and continued smashing the ship. As the ship dipped on it's collision course to the ground street, Elsa spotted Spider-man on another Ice Ship. She leaped into the air and formed a quick ice slide to the Ice Ship, landing on the roof of the ship right next to Spider-man.

"Oh, hey Elsa!" he said as he slung a miniature Frost Giant off the ship with his webs. He suddenly looked at Elsa wide-eyed.

"Wait," he said, "What are you doing here!? I thought you were supposed to be up on the Helicarrier!?"

"The deal was that I will bring you home!"

"So?"

"So, that deal means nothing if you get yourself killed!"

Suddenly, the Ice Ship that they were on started to veer sharply toward a building. Before the crashed however, Baymax flew in and snatched both of them from the Ice Ship and flew them upward toward the Helicarrier.

"Uh, guys?" Iron Man said, "They're leaving." Sure enough, every Ice Ship just stopped what they were doing and just flew back toward this big black hole forming over Stark Tower.

"Booyah!" Spider-man said confidentally, "We showed them!" Elsa wasn't so optimistic. That just seemed too easy. Elsa thought in her head what this could mean. Did they win? Or are the Frost Giants planning something bigger.

_In the cold landscape of Yodenheim, the lead Frost Giant came up to the throne and bowed._

_ "My master," he said, "The enemy has been fighting valiantly, but our sudden retreat is making them suspicious." The master rose from his throne elegantly and spoke in a suave British accent._

_ "Let them ponder," He snarled, "Once we have our leader, the Darkness will be unstoppable, and those costumed fools will learn better than to question me!" The Frost Giant looked up in dissapointment_

_ "The Darkness need a leader, my master," he said, "And our prime candidate keeps slipping away. She's under the protection of the one they call Spider-man." The master gave a sinister laugh. The tip of his scepter began to give a blue glow._

_ "That young naïve fool," he said, "Thinks that he can outwit me again? No matter, I will retrieve our prime candidate. When I find Elsa, I will prove just how much darkness her heart really holds."_

**References:**

**Mr. Incredible – The Incredibles**

**Thor, Iron Man, the Hulk, the Helicarrier, Stark Tower – The Avengers**

**Goliath – Gargoyles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Training**

Elsa has heard a bit about the Helicarrier. Most of her customers are either Avengers or part of Spider-man's team, and sometimes she'd hear conversations from them about the aircraft carrier. But Elsa has never actually been inside the Helicarrier, and standing inside the Shield Headquarter was really intimidating. Elsa's first thought was that this was big. Really big. If she entered this place without the accompaniment of Spider-man or any of the other Marvel heroes, she would probably get lost just as easy as Anna's marbles from when she was 3. Fortunately, Spider-man and Iron Man, who dropped them on the runway, accompanied her. After walking down a long hallway, the finally reached the main mission control, with a gigantic window looking out to the blue sky and every desk lined with really advanced computers. Elsa has never actually seen a computer before, they aren't really common in Main Street, and that's the only world so far that she's ever visited. Looking at the screens, Elsa was both fascinated by them, but also dizzy at all those flashing colors. She didn't really have time to focus on them however, there was another problem everyone had to worry about. Just recently, the Frost Giants attacked New York and then just suddenly retreated. Everyone was gathered around the command table where they discussed the situation. The attendees including not just the Avengers and other Marvel heroes, but a whole bunch of other heroes. There were the gargoyles of the Manhattan Clan, Mulan, the Incredibles, and the ever-charming Hercules. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, addressed all of them.

"Heroes," he said in a demanding voice, "You probably know why I called you all here. Our galaxy is being attacked by the Frost Giants. They have been traveling across the galaxy to different worlds. And the strange part is, rather than attempting to freeze the worlds like they normally do, they are instead kidnapping characters from all over the place. We don't know exactly where they are taking them or what they are doing with them, but it is safe to assume that all the characters are prisoners in the realm of Yodenheim."

"So we just fly up there and get them all out?" Hercules asked with confidence.

"That wouldn't be easy," Thor said gravely, "One cannot simply fly to the nine realms like we fly to other worlds. There needs to be a direct link between them. A bridge for example, what you mortals may call a wormhole."

"Even a wormhole is difficult to open," Iron Man, now with his helmet removed, said, "We would not only need a lot of power, but we'd also need to make sure we're connected to Yodenheim. We wouldn't want the wormhole to send us to a different realm."

"So what exactly do we do?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Dr. Banner and I are trying to develop a makeshift portal generator, and we're barrowing the Tesseract from Thor in order to build it. Once we get it developed and connected to Yodenheim, we'll just fly up through our own wormhole straight to Yodenheim and save the characters." Nick Fury nodded his head in agreement.

"You do that," he said, "In the meantime we have another thing to worry about. Training our new recruit." Everybody turned toward Elsa, who suddenly felt very exposed. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she came here.

"Uh, what?" she said, unsure. Spider-man intervened.

"Uh, sir," he said nervously, "With all due respect. Uh. Elsa isn't actually a fighter."

"I'm aware of that," Fury said, "But I've seen her in action down there. I'd say she could handle herself pretty well. She'll just need training."

"But not in that!" said a small, stern voice. Elsa turned to see Edna Mode, the costume designer for the Incredibles who walked up and disgustingly poked at Elsa's dress.

"Look at this darling!" she said, "All loose and flimsy! You'll be tripping all over the place! Not to worry, I design a new one for you!"

"Uh, Edna," Elsa said, nervously giggling, "That wouldn't be necess-" Edna wasn't listening as she ran off dramatically talking to herself.

"It will be bold! Heroic! Mobile!" When she was out of the room, Spider-man turned to Fury again.

"Sir," he said, "Elsa just isn't ready for the simulator room. She'll be…" he paused, looking nervously at Elsa before continuing in a whisper "…crushed." That wasn't necessary. Elsa heard that and gasped in fear.

"She won't be needing the simulator room," Fury said, "I've already arranged to have her be coached. By you." Spider-man stared blankly, unsure of what he just heard. He then chuckled.

"Sorry," he said, "But it sounded like you want me to coach Elsa."

"I do," Nick Fury said, "And I'd like you to get started now. The rest of you… dismissed."

In the training room, Elsa just kept falling. Spider-man was trying to teach her sparring, since they will be situations in which she couldn't use her powers. Specifically, up close, one on one fights. Elsa just wasn't getting it. She tried another round, successfully blocking Spider-man's first two punches, then trying to throw a punch only to have it miss and cause her to lose balance, which allowed Spidey to pick her up and pin her on the ground.

"Okay," Spidey said, "That was… okay."

"I'm really bad at this," Elsa said, back to the ground.

"It's no biggy," Spider-man said, trying to sound confident, "You're relying too much on your arms, you need to stabilize yourself with your legs planted on the ground and use your hips to control your arms."

"My hips control my arms?" Elsa said.

"I know it sounds weird," Spidey said, "But the basic definition is that your hips move with your arms. If you try to stretch your arms beyond the distance your hips rotate, you'll lose balance and will get pinned."

"Huh," Elsa said, "I think that makes sense." Spider-man helped her up.

"All right," he said, "Let's try again."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Edna said pulling a big black box on a large wagon like contraption, "Not in her dress! In this!"

The box opened, revealing a human shaped mold in the middle, roughly Elsa's shape and in a T-Pose. Edna shoved Elsa in the mold, arms stretched out, and pressed a button on a remote she had with her. The box closed on Elsa, who felt a little push, and the box opened again. Spider-man stared at her in amazement.

"Woah," he said. Edna brought Elsa out of the mold and turned the box to reveal a full body mirror. Elsa saw her reflection, but she wasn't wearing her dress like before. Instead she was wearing a skin tight, dark blue and sparkly spandex suit, with light armor coverings, colored a light icy blue, over her chest, shoulders, arms, legs, and pelvic area. Her gloves and boots were pure white. The gloves were fingerless and the boots were elastic combat boots. Etched on her chest armor was a white snowflake. She looked almost like a super hero, kind of like Black Widow, and her reaction was…

"This is ridiculous." Edna looked at her shockingly.

"Ridiculous?" she asked, "It's specially designed for you. Not only is it more mobile, but I configured the suit to withstand both extreme cold and extreme warmth so that you are able to use your powers in any situation. I even hooked up a special programming so that you don't accidentally unleash and ice powers when under extreme emotional pressure."

"I don't know," Elsa said, "I just feel different in this. I'm not a hero, I'm a Queen. I don't do wars, I just try to maintain the politics."

"Ah, but in this suit," Edna said, "You are not just a hero or even a Queen, you are a god!"

"She has a point," Spider-man said to Elsa. Elsa sighed. Oh, well. If she's going to fight this, might as well wear this. But once this is over, she's going back to her dress. Spider-man decided that maybe they should take a break and grab some lunch, so they headed over to the cafeteria to get something to eat. On the way, Spider-man suddenly felt a tingle in his brain. Spider-Sense! He quickly turned to see the danger too late. A S.H.I.E.L.D agent grabbed hold of Elsa's head, which somehow causes her to pass out on his arms. No, not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. A green vapor surrounded them, as the true identity was revealed.

"Loki?" Spider-man said surprised. Loki let out an evil chuckle as both he and Elsa vanished. Spider-man shot out a web to try and grab Elsa, but it was too late. They were already gone.

"Diz!" Spider-man cursed.

**Glossary:**

**Hero: a character that was a fighter and the main protagonist in his or her respected media.**

**References:**

**Manhattan Clan: Gargoyles**

**Mr. Incredible, Edna: The Incredibles**

**Nick Fury, Dr. Banner: The Avengers**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Heart of Darkness**

Spider-man ran through the corridors of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, jumping and flipping past many surprised agents along the way. He finally reached the laboratory, where Tony Stark, Dr. Banner, and Thor were working on their portal device. The device was a giant metal cylinder, with the center portion dipping inwards, making it look like an hourglass. In the middle, where the two points connected, was a blue, glowing cube, the Tesseract. It's pretty amazing how Thor allowed them to use this thing since the last time it was in New York, the world was nearly taken over by the Chitauri.

"Guys?" Spider-man said urgently, "Elsa's gone!" The others looked up at Spider-man in surprise.

"What?" Tony said, "What happened?"

"Loki," Spider-man said, "I don't know how, but he just appeared as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and just took Elsa!" Thor punched a nearby desk furiously.

"LOKI!?" he said, "That mischievous little tyrant of a brother is behind all of this?"

"Well, it makes sense," Dr. Banner said, " I mean, Loki is technically a Frost Giant."

"Guys!" Spider-man said, "Elsa gone! Need portal thing now!"

"Okay," Tony said, "This thing is functional, but the chances of getting to Yodenheim are, uh, slim."

"Define slim?" Spider-man said.

"Like, 12 percent?" Tony said, "And this things only has enough charge for one portal for about an hour, so this would be one-shot chance." There was a brief silence before Spider-man finally said…

"Good enough"

In the cold realm of Yodenheim, Elsa groaned as her heavy eyelids opened up. She noticed that she was looking at a vast icy arena, with several characters chained by their wrists toward the ground. Elsa was also chained, but the chains connected to two parallel walls and she was sitting on what felt like a throne. She noticed that there was something else. It was a dark, almost human shaped creature, with bright yellow eyes and stumbling like those creatures that were supposed to be dead. What were they called? Oh yeah. Zombies, they moved like zombies. Elsa gasped in horror as she witnessed one of the dark zombie creature touch a character, which Elsa recognized as her friend Rapunzel. Rapunzel screamed in pain and twisted in her chains, as her skin and clothing turned pitch black. With a final scream, her eyes become blank, yellow eyes, and her screams reduced to an eerie moan.

"Beautiful aren't they?" a sly voice said. Elsa turned to see a man in green robes with golden armor and a helmet with long curvy horns.

"Loki?" Elsa said. Loki smiled.

"The one and the same," he said. Elsa pulled on her chains in terror, but to no avail. She tried to use her ice powers to maybe weaken the chains, but Loki chuckled.

"Unfortunately," he said with a smile, "That will not work. These chains are meant to hold even the strongest of Frost Giants."

"Where am I?" Elsa asked.

"Why you're in Yodenheim," Loki said, "Home of the Frost Giants and the birth of a new army." Loki turned to the mass of prisoners, continuing to talk to Elsa.

"This is the Darkness," he said, "The malevolent entity that resides in all of creation. One touch, and every character with darkness in their heart will join their ranks." Loki turned to Elsa.

"The only thing they lack is a leader, one whose heart is strong in darkness but filled with the strongest of light." Elsa's widened. _He means me, _she thought. She then gave a sly smile.

"Well," she said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you have the wrong character. My heart isn't strong in darkness like you say." Loki chuckled as a Dark Spawn approached Elsa.

"So it may seem," he said, "But the sad truth is, you've always had a strong darkness. You were never created as an innocent character, you have, and always will have, a villain's heart." The Dark Spawn grabbed a hold of Elsa's face. Elsa felt a freezing pain as she screamed.

The portal opened with a load hum as Spider-man, Iron Man, Thor, and Goliath shot out of the dark blue circle and landed in the icy cliffs of Yodenheim. They were standing in front of a giant castle made of a dark blue icy. It had a gigantic gate infront of it, blocked by giant black gate.

"ELSA!" Spider-man called out with his mouth cupped, "ELS-" Goliath smacked him on the back of the head.

"Quiet!" He snarled, "Do you want the entire kingdom of Yodenheim to know we're here?"

"Scan's aren't getting anything," Iron Man said as he cut through the gate with his laser, "But we'll find her. Eventually." They entered the castle and ended up in a giant atrium. Thor raised his hammer and yelled in a deep booming voice.

"LOKI! SHOW YOURSELF!" Silence. Spider-man couldn't take it anymore.

"ELSA!" he yelled again, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Over here," said a singsong voice. Spider-man recognized that voice. It was Elsa's, but there was something different about it. There was a bit of a rasp in her voice, like shattering ice. He turned to the central arc in the atrium, and Elsa walked out. There was something different about her. Her skin was a dark deep blue, with her lips and her hair jet-black. A creepy and somewhat evil smile crossed her face.

"Elsa?" Spider-man asked. She gave an evil chuckle.

"Elsa?" she said, "That sounds too… good. I prefer, the Snow Queen." Suddenly, the atrium was now full of black zombie like creatures with bright yellow eyes, and the heroes were surrounded.

**References:**

**Dr. Banner: The Avengers**

**Rapunzel: Tangled**

**The Snow Queen (Evil Elsa): Frozen Concept art.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Darkness**

As the Dark Spawns suurounded them, Iron Man contacted JARVIS.

"JARVIS," he said, "What do you got?" With a beep, JARVIS responded.

"Sir, it appears that these creatures are actually the characters that were kidnapped by the Frost Giants. They seem to be infected by some unknown source." Spider-man turned to Elsa worried.

"Elsa?" he said, "What did Loki do to you?" The Snow Queen chuckled.

"Didn't I just tell you?" she said, "I'm now the Snow Queen. And Loki didn't do anything to me, he just freed me."

"This isn't you Elsa!" Thor said. The Snow Queen just gave a few tsk's.

"Oh, Thor son of Odin," she said maniacally, "This is me. This has always been me."

"What did you do to these characters?" Goliath growled.

"Nothing," The Snow Queen said innocently, "The Darkness was already at work. I am just their long awaited commander." Goliath gave a roar and struck at one of the Dark Spawns, but soon as he touched it, Goliath fell to his knees in pain as he suddenly transformed into a large, muscularly winged Dark Spawn. One of Iron Man's arms was grabbed by a Dark Spawn's (Rapunzel) hair, before Iron Man used a repulsor blast to get it off.

"Now, now," The Snow Queen said in a motherly fashion, "Play nice, children." He then looked curiously at the remaining heroes.

"Oh," she said, "You arrived here through a portal? A shame. You never leave your door open to your enemies." The Snow Queen raised her hands and two ice tornadoes shot out of them. The heroes were picked up by the tornadoes and were thrown right back out of the portal. Spider-man screamed as he fell towards his death, but thankfully, Thor grabbed him and they all landed on the rooftop of Stark Tower.

"Thanks for the save big guy," Spider-man said.

"Pleasure," Thor said. Suddenly the heard a crack, and a large army of Dark Spawns swarmed out of the portal and fell onto the streets of New York, begin their invasion of New York. Some landed on the Stark Tower roof, and were ready to attack.

"Oh boy," Spider-man said, "Make sure they don't touch your skin. And don't kill them, they're still characters. The Dark Spawn lunged, but the heroes managed to hold them off. They used vaults and hand to hand combat (except in the case of Thor, who just used his hammer.) Any Dark Spawn that was about to fall, Spider-man quickly shot a web line at them, allowing them to dangle from the rooftop, but not fall. As they fought, Iron Man sent a message to Nick Fury.

"Director, New York is being invaded by infected characters. We need all the heroes to assemble. Make sure they don't actually kill them or get their skin touched by them." Thor lifted Spider-man as they flew to fight off the Darkness. Dark Goliath appeared in front of them, so Thor threw Spider-man in the air as he decked Dark Goliath with his hammer. Spider-man soared threw the air and used his webs to swing into a swarm of Darkness. Baymax and Hiro appeared in battle armor and began knocking the Dark Spawns unconscious and Spider-man joined in the battle. Iron Man flew by shooting repulsor blasts on the Dark Spawns, and Spider-man grabbed a hold of his ankle with his webs to hitch a ride. Spider-man soared through the air and landed on a rooftop, where Dark Rapunzel immediately attacked him. Dark Rapunzel shot some of her hair toward Spider-man, but he dodged it, grabbed it, pulled, and landed a punch on Dark Rapunzel.

"Sorry," he said. He may be a hero, but he still has a dignity. Suddenly he heard a familiar, but evil laugh. He turned to see the Snow Queen gracefully lowering herself with gusts of cold wind.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to hit girls?" she said in a joking manner.

"Only the ones that aren't trying to kill me," Spider-man said. With that, Spider-man lunged toward the Snow Queen. He threw a punch, but the Snow Queen dodged it, flipped Spidey over and pined him to the ground. The Snow Queen laughed.

"Ironic isn't it?" she said, "Spider-man falling for the same trick he taught me to avoid." Using cold wind, he picked Spider-man up like a ragdoll and chucked him into a nearby building. Spider-man crashed through five different walls, similar to how Mr. Incredible through his midget bossed through five walls. After crashing on the last wall, Spider-man felt like his skull was cracked open. Dizzy, he tried to get up, but every part of his body was in massive pain, and he just fell back down. He suddenly felt a cold metal tip on his chest. He looked up and saw Loki, towering over him with his scepter pressed on his chest.

"Guess the little spider can't handle a little wind, could he?" he said maniacally. He lifted his scepter like a golf club.

"Fore!" he cried out, laughing maniacally. He swung his scepter at Spider-man and the magic from his scepter knocked Spider-man through the window, across the street, and crashing on another rooftop. Spider-man felt he had stuffed with bricks. He couldn't get up. Suddenly, the Snow Queen grabbed him by the throat, lifted him, and pushed him against a wall. Smiling, the Snow Queen removed his mask. Peter's face was covered in bruises, and his black eyes prevented him from being able to see through them. The Snow Queen gave a frown.

"Aw," she said, "Poor, poor, Peter. So noble and honest, you need to be liberated." She pressed her fingers on Peter's cheeks, and Peter felt a burning pain of cold and dread. This was it. He was going to die, or worse. What will happen to him? Will he remember his friends? Doubt it. Goliath didn't even hesitate. He was going to be a killer. Stupid Peter, stupid-

Suddenly, there was a load roar, like a ship flying overhead, and a blinding flash of light. The cold feeling that Peter was feeling quickly vanished, and he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Heading Home**

Spider-man's head was swimming as he opened his eyes and got blinded by a white light. After his eyes adjusted, he found that he was inside the med bay of the S.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Many people were in the medical beds, waking up with headaches. Spider-man recognized Repunzal and Goliath, only their not Dark and evil anymore. Dr. Banner came up to him.

"Are you okay, Pete?" he asked. Spider-man rubbed his temples, and realized his mask was off.

"I think so," Peter groaned. He then heard a beep and saw Baymax standing over him.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Spider-man sat himself up as he thought about it.

"Maybe a 4," he said, "5 tops."

"Fortunately, you have no broken bones or any serious injuries," Dr. Banner said, "I think you'll be fine." Spider-man stood up from his bed, slightly out of balance, and turned to Dr. Banner.

"Is Elsa okay?" Spider-man asked, "Where is she?" Dr. Banner bit his lip.

Spider-man found her inside the glass prison the Avengers trapped Loki in, temporarily. She was still lying down, groaning slightly. She looked normal, not a speck of blue on her, and her hair was blonde a gain. She was still wearing the combat suit that Edna made for her. She woke up and got on her feet staring at Spider-man and the other agents, including Nick Fury, that were there.

"Did I do something?" she asked, confused and slightly disappointed. Spider-man rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well," he said, "You turned blue, got black hair, led an army of Dark minions to take over New York, and tried to kill me and my friends." Elsa stood there taking it in.

"That bad?" she asked. Spider-man just nodded his head. Elsa sighed and thought for a minute.

"I don't remember much of it," she said, "but I don't feel evil. Do I feel evil?" Spider-man thought about it for a while.

"At least you're not blue," he said, "Or with black hair." Nick Fury had a pondering look on him, as he was trying to determine whether Elsa was telling the truth about not remembering any of it, but after Spidey's observation, he went with his gut.

"Good enough," he said as he opened the cage. Elsa cautiously stepped out, worried that she might get shot on the spot or something. But when nobody do anything, Elsa just let herself go and hugged Spider-man tightly, sobbing.

"I'm sorry," she said, sobbing, "I'm so sorry." Spider-man just hugged her back saying that it was okay, and that she wasn't herself. It was the Darkness that got her.

With the crisis over, Elsa felt it was best to return to Arendelle. Her sister might be worried sick, and the Helicarrier's cafeteria is running out of carrots for Sven. As they were walking toward the sled, Nick Fury addressed his plan for dealing with this attack.

"We sent word to Emperor Oswald about this attack," he said, "He said that he'll consult with King Mickey to investigate the Darkness. And we also put a tracker on the Ghost."

"The Ghost?" Spider-man asked.

"That was the ship that passed over us during the attack," Nick Fury said, "It's run by some rogue Jedi. Anyway, they have some kind of weapon that not only killed the Darkness, but also spared the characters that were infected. If there are more Darkness in this galaxy, then that weapon will be beneficial."

"If I heard the stories right," Elsa said, "That's what you said with the Tesseract."

"This is different," Nick Fury said, "This is a threat that we actually know about." Elsa made it to the sled and sat down reaching for the pixie dust.

"You're still wearing that?" Spider-man said, indicating the super suit Elsa was still wearing. Elsa looked down at it and gave it some thought.

"I kinda like it," she said, "I like the sparkles, and at least I'll be more mobile."

"So…" Spider-man began to say, "I guess this is goodbye for now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess" Elsa said. They looked down in a moment of awkward silence for a bit, before Spider-man cleared his throat.

"Well," he said, stretching out his hand, "See you later, Your Majesty" Elsa took his hand and shook it.

"Farewell, Spider-man" she said. Before she let go, she hugged Spider-man one last time, thanking him for this opportunity before flying off in the sled. Spidey stood there for a while, waving madly at the sled as it flew away.

"You know," Nick Fury said behind him, "If you want to talk to Elsa some more, I have something that could help."

As Elsa broke through the D-Sphere, she already missed New York in a sense. There was something really cool about seeing a different world, and even though Elsa works in a foreign world, she never had a chance to properly experience it. Anna has never been outside Arendelle at all, and she yearns for a trip to the other worlds. Maybe, after she got home, she'll take Anna out on a trip to Main Street. She'll get her something from the Gibson Girl and explore the world fully with her. As she was thinking this, she was surprised to hear the sound of engine humming coming from next to her. She turned to see Spider-man on his Spider-Cycle, this time with a hover conversion.

"Hey Elsa," he said, "I wanted to ask if- I mean- well, if we could- I don't know grab something from the Gibson Girl?" He grew increasingly nervous.

"Maybe after that, we could visit the Arcade and try our luck with Wreck-it Ralph's bonus round."

"Sure," Elsa said, "I'm actually going to get Anna to come along as well."

"Oh yeah," he said, composing himself, "She should definitely come, she'll love the deserts. But, are you sure it's okay after what she said?" Elsa was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," Spider-man said, "She was saying things about having fun and going on reckless adventures." Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You actually heard that?" she said.

"Well, I- uh," Spider-man stuttered.

"It's okay. Yes, I kind of like adventures, but nothing _'life-threatening'_ or reckless or something like that."

"Yeah, definitely," Spider-man said. There was a brief silence before Spider-man spoke again.

"But," he said, "Am I still a great buttkicker?"

"What?" Elsa asked, "I thought I said-"

"I know what you said," Spider-man interrupted, turning cocky, "But just generally. Am I a good buttkicker? You know, can I be intimidating to those bad guys?" Elsa smiled.

"Not as much as Thor."

A second-long pause.

"Okay, I'll give you that," Spider-man said as both he and Elsa rode across the interspace toward Arendelle.

**References:**

**The Ghost and the rogue Jedi: Star Wars Rebels**

**Next time in the Disney Galaxy series:**

**A heist gone wrong leaves Kanan and the rest of the Star Wars Rebels crew stuck with a garbage droid with a personality named Wall-E. Unbeknownst to them, Wall-E is carrying a mysterious item that proves to be a powerful weapon, and both the Empire and the Darkness want their hands on it.**


End file.
